


Sammy's done with this shit but what else is new?

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: Number 2 with Wally, snowflake, and sammy?2. Can you shut up for five minutes, please???
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sammy's done with this shit but what else is new?

“Sammy, HeLP! _I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_ ”

The janitor barged into the music director’s office holding a spotted toon demon who looked like he was ready to cry. The pair’s sudden appearance startled the said director into spilling his coffee all over the music he had just finished writing.

“ _It All started with a bad decision on Bendy’s part I swear, we had nothing to do with it-”_

Lovely, just lovely, this was going to be one of _those_ days for him wasn’t it? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed while Wally’s motor mouth went off like a race car’s engine, Snowflake also spilled his guts out, making it hard for him to understand either of them.

_“-A situation involvin’ A piano an’ da organ, I swear dat both are okay, well, mostly okay, da piano needs some help-”_

_“-There were candles, a rubber chicken, I think that Jack was there, I didn’t know that the goose had baby geese with her when she entered the studio-”_

“Wally, Snowflake.”

_“-But the MAIN big issue is dat when we tried ta save one from a busted pipe, da otha got left of to the side for long enough for-”_

_“-The ink went everywhere! On the floors, ceilings it seeped into the furnature-”_

_“Wally.”_

_“-the ink ta seep in an’ do weird stuff, an’ not the fun weird stuff like flyin’ around or somethin’ like that, BAD weird stuff! da weird stuff that reminds ya ‘Oh yeah, there’s reasons why people don’t screw around wit’ magic.’-”_

_“-and it started singing about blood, gore, and world domination!”_

Oh that didn’t sound good. Sammy’s eyes widened with fear at the mention of _Bad_ weird stuff and he’ll admit, his temper got the better of him as he grabbed the janitor by the shoulders in an attempt to get him to cut to the chase.

“Can you two shut up for five minutes, please?!?? Lives could be at stake here!”

The Janitor and his charge quickly shut up.

“Now, _In one sentence,_ what’s the problem?”

“Da piano’s alive an’ tryin’ ta eat Norman.”

“And it also kidnapped the rest of the music department and it’s singing about how it wants to replace humanity with living instruments.”

Sammy sighed again, grabbed the emergency ax off of its plaque, and followed the pair to where the villainous cannibal piano was keeping the rest of the music department hostage.


End file.
